He Knows
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -Genderbent AU- Even if Skye wasn't a telepath Vixen McCloud would still be very transparent. Rated T for slight steam.


**And I am back...I am still working on Another Shadow...Sort of...But I have been busy with college and work...And Overwatch.**

 **I wrote this oneshot while hanging out at a comic store thinking to myself "Yeah, I really want to write something for my OTP"...And I also decided to write this genderbent. So with that said here's so some stuff to prevent you from being confused.**

 **Female Fox is named Vixen...This was the easiest rename I went through...I named female Slippy "Lily" after my favorite Animal Crossing villager. Falco was hard, but I decided to name her Aria, which is Italian for air...Yeah I know I didn't do very well but I felt it fit because Falco is also an Italian name no jokes.**

 **And actual hottie male Krystal is named Skye...Leave me alone I couldn't think of a better name.**

 **And Wolf is still Wolf no matter which gender lololol! Anyway this scene takes place after Starfox Assault...And isn't that original but I am proud of this so I will publish it anyway...Even if the Starfox fanfiction fandom is kind of dead. *sad face* I hope someone enjoys.**

 **Disclaimer: Starfox belongs to Nintendo, this is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

After 2 years of being with her new teammate and stopping the Aparoid war, Vixen McCloud was starting to think about the hints that she and Skye were told...a smile did form on her muzzle a bit more often and she was humming romantic tunes.

Lily Toad would be a bit more supportive but she finally stopped procrastinating and went back to her mechanic work. But Vixen was getting a bit bored as well, she wrapped her arm around her friend and rubbed the top of Lily's head with her fist.

"What are you working on love?"

Lily reached for a different wrench. "Nothing much…"

Lily was sort of tempted to ask her captain what she was up to in more detail. She had a pretty good idea but still…

"Do you have nothing else to do Vixy? Maybe you'll end up leaving the team out of boredom just like Aria."

A shock ran through Vixen's being. "Again?!"

"She did mention it," Lily said with some grief. "I could just be overreacting though but this is Aria we are talking about!" She dropped what she was working on.

"I am surprised she puts up with us, with me slowing down a bit because let's face it, my three teammates carry me! And both of us are with the ones we love while Aria doesn't seem like one for romance, Kitt may as well give up, there are other creatures besides Aria."

Vixen didn't hear much after she heard what Lily implied. Her face turned red as she tried to direct her attention to something else. "Person...I'm in love with?"

Vixen placed her hands on her warm face. "Skye and me?"

Lily grunted slightly. "No...Wolf. Of course Skye!"

Vixen crossed her feet and tried to think of a way out of this.

"I know, Aria knows, and Charlie knows…"

Just then Vixen knew she was at the point of no return, it was pretty awkward.

"...And we are all very supportive. Just don't keep him waiting ok?"

Vixen pondered for a moment, sure, she felt something strong for him ever since she first saw him encased in quartz, or maybe that was just hormones. She plopped herself on a leather chair and sighed. "I'm not sure Lily."

Lily turned to her friend, making Vixen surprised at her usual goofy friend's serious look.

"Things are peaceful right now and everyone is bored, we may as well take a moment for the people we care about most. We can't keep doing this forever Vixen, I know I can't."

Vixen pondered once more and then smiled. "Alright," she pumped her fist slightly. "But where has Skye been exactly?"

She was usually the first person Skye was eager to see.

"He went to planet Sauria, to check to see if everyone was safe."

Vixen's heart fluttered, thinking about how considerate he was. "Alright." She then went to the docking bay.

Finally things became tranquil for Lily Toad.

"Thank goodness," she said for a multitude of reasons.

The blue furred vulpine walked through the peaceful Lightfoot Village and smiled in content. He wore clothing more suited for nature and less skin tight and had his staff in his backpack. He wished Vixen could be here as well, walking around some familiar areas brought back memories of her. It's like he could see silhouettes of them together and he would chuckle to himself.

2 years ago he used his telepathic powers he saw a beautiful petite vixen stare at him with such warmth even though he was imprisoned. And even when he was free she was so strong and lifted him from death.

And when Princess Trickster suggested that they were married, he admitted to himself that he thought about that from time to time.

The sun started setting and he felt it was around time to return to his team...Until he felt a familiar aura. He stood still and smiled as to not startle her, since she didn't know what it was like to have these powers. And it was also the reason why he hasn't told her that he knows.

"Skye!" She said with such enthusiasm.

But he supposed even without the powers he could tell. He turned to her without stirring. "Hello, Vixen."

Vixen crossed her feet being unable to compose herself because of his handsome smile. "Skye I-"

Skye gave her a social cue as to assure her it was ok.

"Skye what have you been up to?"

Skye turned to stare the scenery. "I came because I missed this beautiful planet and everything about it."

Vixen took a few steps to him, she was nearly at his side. "It is beautiful."

Skye knew that she felt that way mostly because of him, even without being a telepath she was probably incredibly transparent, even Lily and Aria seemed to know.

"I have also been waiting for something." He said.

"What is it?"

Skye smiled down at her. "Something I didn't think would come, but now it just might."

Vixen stayed in confusion, she felt he was being silly again, but that was part of what made her desire so strong the vagueness.

"The Lightfoots also gave me a place to stay for the night if I wanted…"

Vixen gasped as her face heated up again, but at the same time, Skye felt himself a bit flustered as well. He nervously stroked the back of his neck.

Skye looked up and saw the stars fill the sky above them. Vixen took a moment before she followed, her mouth fell to the ground.

Which was strange because she saw the stars before, but not like this.

Vixen stood beside Skye. "This is amazing."

Stars they couldn't see in Corneria and more precious than the stars in the galaxy. Stars with no laser fire.

But Vixen also looked up at Skye, his cobalt fur fit the stars so well, he looked so beautiful she could cry, and not hold it back. She cried softly, and it did not go unnoticed from Skye.

He pressed his thumb on her face gently wiping off a tear that did not come. She gasped slightly and Skye froze, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. But she didn't completely draw back as she placed her paws on his chest.

"Vixen…"

"It's ok," she assured felt so warm, she wanted more.

He felt so warm, she wanted more.

"Are you cold Vixen?"

"A little…" He was all the warmth she needed though.

He grabbed her wrist gently without her objecting and guided her to the small but he was going to stay in. There was no door but the light of the moonlight was wonderful and Vixen couldn't complain.

Skye was going to offer her the bed and blankets but Vixen stopped in her place to stare at her concerned teammate look down at her, she thought again of what Lily said for a moment and thought of, how could she let him know, without coming off as an idiot.

"Vixen?"

"Skye," she paused and managed to compose herself into a smile. "Skye you are so, compassionate, and gentle…"

"And beautiful."

Skye didn't stir, he smiled in content, happy that she said it herself instead of him reading her mind.

"I know."

Vixen gasped, but then reminded herself of Skye's powers.

Skye gently moved toward Vixen. "But you sell yourself short darling."

This man was clearly going to be the death of her, every word he said drove her crazy, but this was one of the most boldest things he said so far. She tried to return the favor.

"No really, you're _**amazing!**_ I wouldn't have asked you to join Starvixen if you weren't!" Her voice and body were a bit shakey.

"Oh Skye I…" She saw him moving towards her but instead of moving back she moved to him. Placing her hands on his chest again as he gently placed his arms around her.

Skye proceeded to sit down on the bed that wasn't exactly meant for two and Vixen was able to see him face to face. She smiled confidently and for a moment Skye felt she was about to move in for a kiss, but instead she did her best to remove her face from him and let out a small yawn.

Skye sprung into action at that sound. He moved over and threw his backpack to the side causing Vixen to think this was something else. But Skye grabbed her paws as gently as he could to lead her to the bed. Vixen then caught on.

"No, it's ok!" She cried.

She lunged forward suddenly making Skye's face heat up as he couldn't stop himself from falling backwards on the bed with the vulpine woman on top of him.

Skye kept his arms to his side to be gentlemanly but in the corner of his eyes, he saw Vixen move her head up to look at him.

"Like I said it's ok, I like this." She said sincerely.

She honestly thought she would only experience this in a dream, but the fact that this was true felt so good. The blue vulpine raised his hand up and stroked the back of her hair for a moment. Vixen gave a comforted sigh and placed her head back on his heart.

His heart, she couldn't read minds like Skye but she could certainly hear his heart. She stroked his chest gently, making Skye feel something a bit animalistic. "Are you ok Skye?"

Skye certainly felt something good, but he didn't think the timing was fine at all. The words in his head stuttered, unable to come up with a straight answer. Hopefully she didn't notice him sweating but he still tried to hide it as she tried to move his position, but when he did he saw Vixen give him a confident smile. Like she did when she was in a dogfight.

Skye paused and smiled as well, the same smile the female vulpine adored. "I'm going to be just fine." He stroked her hair again, she could get used to this she admitted, she was still tempted to ask R.O.B. to diagnose him though.

Being back in Sauria, made questions flow through their minds. Skye wonder why she rescued him, why she fell for him, why she asked him to join her.

"Skye."

"Hm?" He held her more tenderly.

"Why? Um…"

"You can ask me anything Vixen."

If Vixen could express herself more, she would tell the world how Skye was the most compassionate creature she knew. But she took a moment to mentally prepare herself for a question that seemed so personal.

"Why do you give so much, when you had so much stuff taken away from you?"

Skye grinned, but it didn't stop Vixen's guilt.

"All I can do is keep what I care about close, and protect it."

Despite being with him, Vixen's mood started to go low. "I don't think I can ever understand...I mean my parents are gone as well but that took time, and I thought about destruction."

Vixen stopped at the thought of Andross, she looked away from the blue vulpine.

"You need to give yourself more credit," Skye said once more.

Even coming from Skye it didn't mean much to Vixen, internally she pulled at her hair.

"But…"

"I was wondering why you came to me, and I have always admired your strong, never fading sense of justice."

Vixen said nothing, Skye lifted up his arms slowly ready to wrap them around her and Vixen accepted without hesitation.

Things were silent for awhile, but Vixen let out a few soft tears and sniffs. She lifted herself up a bit.

"I needed to let you know that I care, somehow. Even if I'm not too good at it."

Skye lifted himself up to wipe away her tears, causing her to let out a forced giggle to assure him that she was fine. The blue vulpine didn't mind because even without his telepath powers he enjoyed her gestures of love, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's ok, as long as we are together Vixen, forever."

He said that so dreamily, Vixen was about to lose control of her emotions again. "Oh Skye!" She cried.

* * *

"Lily, where's Vixy?" Said Aria as she walked into the door.

Lily was placing the finishing touches on her newest invention, almost 12 hours of hard work.

"I told her to go to Skye all the way on Sauria."

Aria nearly dropped her sunglasses and papers as she staggered backward a bit. "What?!"

Lily didn't stir. "Love is in the air, not that you would understand Aria."

"They better be careful!" Aria squaked.

"We _can_ trust Skye Falcon girl, he is one of the few men you can trust which says a lot."

Aria sighed in defeat. "I know…"

Lily played with her invention in annoyance. "I am surprised you care Aria...I figured you would leave us again."

Aria moved away and sat on the railing, staring at the stars at a distance. "You know I care about you guys too much, but I guess I am no better at admitting it than Vixen. I _hope_ she is doing ok."

"She's hopeless! Rag on me all you want about being loveless but I am sure simply saying "I love you" is easy enough. You were more than capable of saying it with your boyfriend Lily!"

Lily froze for a moment leaving her invention in the dust.

"You know what Aria?…..You're right."

* * *

 _ **When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.**_ ~William Shakespeare

 **That quote makes me think of Fox and Krystal a lot =^^=**

 **Yeah, I kind of made "Slippy" a bit more sarcastic, but decided to go with that because it wrote itself...Same with Vixen being slightly inspired by Tracer from Overwatch.**

 **I'll probably write more genderbent Starfox but that will have to be saved for another time...Maybe. So I hope you guys enjoyed, Emiko Gale out!**


End file.
